totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
...i tylko zwycięzca doświadczy Happy Endu
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 18 Heidi stała na wzgórzu, z którego można w oddali zobaczyć nieco mrocznie wyglądającą arenę. Heidi: Witajcie ponownie! Jesteśmy tuż przed rozpoczęciem ścisłego finału, w którym zmierzą się ze sobą Bella i Dean. W poprzednim odcinku finałowa trójka walczyła w trzyczęściowym wyzwaniu. Bianca została wyeliminowana, ponieważ ukończyła zadanie jako ostatnia, częściowo przez Deana. Obiecała mu, że go zniszczy, ale czy będzie miała do tego okazję? Już niedługo się przekonamy, gdy ponownie zobaczymy wszystkich uczestników tego sezonu. Jakie zadanie czeka na finałową dwójkę? Kto wygra pół miliona dolarów? Czy będzie to Bella, która przez większość czasu była niedoceniana przez resztę zawodników, czy może Dean, który od początku był dla wszystkich dużym zagrożeniem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną… Porażkę… Przygodę nie z tego świata! Przyczepa Finaliści zostali zaprowadzeni do taniej przyczepy, w której mogli chwilę odpocząć. (pokój zwierzeń)Bella: Jestem już w finałowej dwójce! Nie spodziewałam się, że tak daleko zajdę. Teraz już jedyną osobą, którą muszę pokonać jest Dean. Myślę, że mam szansę. Może i jest ode mnie silniejszy, ale nie tylko siła jest potrzebna do zwycięstwa. (pokój zwierzeń)Dean: Od samego początku wiedziałem, że wytrwam do samego końca. Ale nie to cieszy mnie teraz najbardziej. Nareszcie pozbyłem się Bianki! Wyrzucenie jej tuż przed finałem było bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż się spodziewałem! Bella: 'To… jak się czujesz? '''Dean: 'Świetnie, a ty? 'Bella: '''Trochę się stresuję… '''Dean: '''Na twoim miejscu też bym się stresował. '''Bella: '''Czemu? '''Dean: '''Bo nie masz ze mną szans. Chyba oboje dobrze wiemy, że wygram z tobą bez większego problemu. '''Bella: 'Żebyś się tylko nie zdziwił. Przypomnę ci, że dopiero co wygrałam zadanie, a ty prawie odpadłeś. Dean już miał zamiar coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie do przyczepy weszła Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Dosyć tego odpoczywania! '''Bella: '''Co? Minęło chyba dopiero pół godziny od zakończenia poprzedniego wyzwania… A poza tym jest środek nocy. '''Sophie: '''Zostało wam już tylko jedno zadanie do wykonania i potem możecie odpoczywać sobie ile będziecie chcieli. Dodatkowo jedno z was jeszcze dzisiaj wzbogaci się o pół miliona, więc to powinno być dla was wystarczające rozbudzenie. ''Dean od razu wstał ze swojego miejsca. 'Dean: '''Ja jestem gotowy! ''Bella również wstała. 'Bella: '''Ja też… chyba. '''Sophie: '''Więc w takim razie chodźcie ze mną. ''Bella i Dean poszli za Sophie. Arena Finaliści dotarli do tej samej areny, na której rozpoczęło się poprzednie zadanie, ale tym razem wystrój był całkiem inny. Po dwóch przeciwnych stronach znajdowały się dwa niewielkie budynki przypominające bunkry. Dodatkowo głównym oświetleniem areny był jedynie księżyc. 'Heidi: '''Nareszcie jesteście! ''Uczestnicy wraz z Sophie dotarli do Heidi stojącej na środku areny. 'Heidi: '''Wasza przerwa była trochę za długa, więc nie możemy tracić zbyt dużo czasu. Zanim objaśnię zasady waszego wyzwania, przywitajcie ponownie wszystkich wyeliminowanych uczestników! ''Z przeciwnej strony zaczęli iść wyeliminowani zawodnicy, którzy również zatrzymali się na środku areny. Można było zauważyć, że brakuje wśród nich Aishy. 'Heidi: '''A tak dokładnie to wszystkich z wyjątkiem Aishy, której do tej pory nie znaleźliśmy i nie wiemy, co się z nią stało. '''Sophie: '''Ja w sumie wiem, ale wolę nie mówić… '''Heidi: '''Mówiłaś, że nie wiesz, gdy chcieliśmy dowiedzieć się, czy ją złapali. '''Sophie: '''Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam! '''Heidi: '''Eh, dobra, mniejsza z tym. ''Heidi przeszła około metr do przodu i odwróciła się do wszystkich. 'Heidi: '''Niech finaliści staną po moich bokach. ''Dean i Bella podeszli do Heidi, która teraz stała między nimi. 'Heidi: '''Zanim przejdziemy do zadania, chciałabym, żeby teraz każdy przegrany podszedł do finalisty, któremu kibicuje. ''Niemal od razu większość osób ustawiła się przy Belli, a gdy po chwili już wszyscy wybrali swoich faworytów, okazało się, że po stronie Deana znajduje się tylko Tom. 'Dean: '''Serio? '''Bianca: '''A czego się spodziewałeś? Nikt cię nie lubi. '''Shane: '''Ty też nie jesteś zbyt popularna. '''Bianca: '''Ale mimo wszystko gdybym była na jego miejscu, to miałabym więcej niż jednego kibica. ''Nagle Harry tak po prostu nic nie mówiąc postanowił przejść na stronę Deana. Wszyscy nieco dziwnie się na niego spojrzeli. 'Harry: '''Co się tak gapicie? Po prostu nie lubię zbyt wielkich tłumów. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Nie obchodzi mnie to, że po mojej stronie jest tylko jakaś dwójka frajerów, z którymi nigdy wcześniej nie gadałem. To ja teraz walczę o zwycięstwo, a nie ci wszyscy wyeliminowani idioci. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'To miłe, że tyle osób mi kibicuje, ale z drugiej strony jestem przeciwko niezbyt lubianej osobie, więc pewnie połowa moich „fanów” wybrała mnie tylko dlatego, że nie lubią Deana. '''Heidi: '''Okej, nie sądziłam, że to będzie aż tak nierówne. Powiem od razu, że w zadaniu finalistom miały pomagać osoby, które im kibicują, ale w takim przypadku nie będę tak okrutna. '''Bianca: '''Szkoda… '''Heidi: '''Zamiast tego zrobimy trochę inaczej. Skoro w ciągu tego sezonu Bella i Dean znajdowali się w przeciwnych drużynach, to teraz pomagać im będą ich dawni koledzy z drużyn. Więc w takim razie osoby, które należały do Pogromców Duchów przechodzą na stronę Deana, natomiast Poszukiwacze UFO będą po stronie Belli. ''Połowa osób stojących przy Belli niechętnie przeszła na stronę Deana, od którego w tym czasie musieli odejść Tom i Harry. 'Dean: '''Jedyne osoby, które były po mojej stronie nie będą mi nawet pomagać w zadaniu? '''Harry: '''Ja i tak bym ci za dużo nie pomógł… '''Tom: '''Ale za to ja chętnie pomogę ci sabotując jej drużynę! '''Bella: '''Słyszałam to… '''Bianca: '''Spoko, on sam dużo nie zdziała. Po tej stronie będzie o wiele więcej sabotażu… ''Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do zdenerwowanego Deana. 'Heidi: '''Dobra, skoro mamy to już załatwione, to przejdźmy dalej. Podobnie jak w pierwszej części finału, to zadanie również będzie podzielone na trzy części, lecz z tą różnicą, że nie będą one ze sobą całkowicie połączone. Będą to po prostu trzy osobne wywania. Za wygranie każdego z nich możecie zdobyć w sumie trzy punkty, więc osoba, która jako pierwsza zdobędzie dwa punkty, wygrywa. '''Bella: '''Czyli jeśli któreś z nas wygra dwa pierwsze wyzwania, to trzeciego już nawet nie będzie? '''Heidi: '''Tak. Ale znając życie nie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, więc nastawcie się od razu na trzy. Teraz przejdźmy do tego, jak będzie wyglądać to zadanie. Finaliści są kapitanami drużyn. Waszym najważniejszym zadaniem jest sprawne kierowanie drużynami, ponieważ to oni będą wykonywać większość czynności. '''Dean: '''Ekstra… Może w takim razie od razu dajcie jej pieniądze? '''Sophie: '''Spokojnie, oni tak po prostu nie zbuntują się i nie będą nic robić. '''Heidi: '''Tak, a to dlatego, że wcześniej ostrzegłam ich, że muszą przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu angażować się w finałowe zadanie. Co nie znaczy, że nie mogą sabotować was na inne sposoby. '''Dean: '''Nie pociesza mnie to zbyt mocno, ale niech wam będzie… '''Heidi: '''W pierwszej części zadania drużyny zajmą te dwa bunkry, w których znajdują się drużynowe flagi. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Belli i Deana będą mieli zasłonięte oczy. Kapitanowie będą obserwować was z góry, gdzie będą wami kierować, ponieważ musicie na ślepo przejść do bunkra przeciwników, zabrać flagę i wrócić do swojej drużyny. Dostaniecie też pistolety na wodę. Każdy kto zostanie zmoczony przez przeciwnika, zostaje na stałe wyeliminowany z zadania. To samo dotyczy osób, które będą próbowały podglądania. Myślę, że na razie wszystko jest jasne, więc możemy zaczynać. ''Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się ruszyć, na arenę znienacka wskoczyła Aisha, która wystraszyła trochę niektórych swoim nagłym pojawieniem się. 'Aisha: '''Hejka! '''Heidi: '''Co ty tu robisz?! '''Aisha: '''Zjawiłam się na finał! '''Heidi: '''A co takiego zrobiłaś z tym, że jesteś poszukiwana przez wojsko? '''Aisha: '''Lepiej żebyście nie wiedzieli… Tak czy inaczej nie musimy się tym teraz przejmować. ^^ '''Sophie: '''Chyba wiem, co zrobiłaś… Ale raczej zostawię te informacje dla siebie… '''Heidi: '''Okej, nieważne. Skoro jednak do nas dołączyłaś, to w zadaniu będziesz pomagać Deanowi, ponieważ początkowo byliście w tej samej drużynie. '''Aisha: '''Cóż, wolałabym pomóc Belli, ale co tam. I tak będzie fajnie. :D '''Heidi: '''No dobra, teraz już na serio możemy zaczynać… Część I ''Drużyny ustawiły się w swoich bunkrach, natomiast Dean i Bella poszli na górę areny, gdzie mieli widok na wszystko. Oboje również znajdowali się po przeciwnych stronach, więc nie mogli się nawzajem podsłuchiwać. Drużyny dostały po trzy pistolety z ograniczoną ilością wody oraz jedno walkie-talkie, za pomocą którego mogą komunikować się z finalistami. '''Shane: '''Okej, co mamy robić, kapitanko? '''Bella: '''Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli troje z was pójdzie po flagę, a pozostali będą czekać na miejscu. Weźcie ze sobą jeden pistolet i oczywiście walkie-talkie, żebym mogła wam mówić, czy dobrze idziecie. '''Shane: '''Dobra, to kto idzie ze mną? '''Tom: Ja chcę! Shane: Nie, ty na pewno nie idziesz. Tom: A to niby dlaczego? Shane: Bo już sam się przyznałeś, że zamierzasz sabotować zadanie. Tom: Może tylko żartowałem? Shane: Ta, jasne… Dustin: '''Ja z tobą pójdę! :D '''Nina: '''To w takim razie ja też chcę. <3 '''Shane: '''Tylko niczego nie zepsujcie… '''Dustin: Spoko, poradzimy sobie! Shane: No dobra, to niech jedno z was bierze pistolet i idziemy. Dustin wziął pistolet od Shane'a, a następnie cała trójka powoli wyszła. Nina zderzyła się ze ścianą podczas wychodzenia, więc potem postanowiła cały czas trzymać się Dustina. Tymczasem u ich przeciwników panował kompletny chaos. Aisha biegała dookoła mimo tego, że nic nie widziała. Aisha: 'Już lubię to zadanie! '''Victor: '''Ja raczej wolałbym wszystko widzieć… '''Fiona: '''Ja widzę wszystko oczyma duszy. <3 '''Aisha: '''Za to ja z łatwością podążam za węchem i słuchem! ''W tym samym momencie przywaliła w ścianę. 'Aisha: '''Yyy, prawie w ogóle nie bolało… '''Dean: '''Hej, wy! Zamierzacie coś zrobić? Tamci już idą w waszą stronę! '''Simon: '''To ty masz nam mówić, co mamy robić… Na tym właśnie polega rola kapitana. '''Dean: '''Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Po prostu część z was ma tam iść i zabrać tą głupią flagę! '''Monica: '''Z takim dowodzeniem daleko nie zajdziesz. '''Aisha: '''Ja to szybciutko załatwię! ''Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, Aisha już wyskoczyła na zewnątrz przez niewielkie okno. 'Monica: '''Czy ona właśnie poszła tam sama? '''Dean: '''Chyba nie powiedziałem, że ma tam iść tylko jedna osoba? '''Fiona: '''Ja z nią pójdę! '''Simon: '''Ale ona już gdzieś pobiegła. '''Fiona: '''To żaden problem. ^^ ''Wzięła pistolet na wodę i podała go Georgeowi. 'Fiona: '''Chodź ze mną. Ja będę prowadzić i mówić ci, kiedy masz strzelać. '''George: '''Spoczko. :D ''Oboje wyszli z bunkra. 'Victor: '''Nie wiem jak wy uważacie, ale według mnie Fiona i Aisha podglądają. '''Bianca: '''Gdyby podglądały, to już byłyby zdyskwalifikowane z zadania. One po prostu są szalone. '''Victor: '''Ale na to nie ma żadnego sensownego wytłumaczenia! '''Simon: '''A czy w tym programie cokolwiek jest lub było sensowne? '''Victor: '''Nie… '''Bianca: '''Więc się zamknij, bo już mnie wkurzasz. ''W tym czasie Shane szedł jako pierwszy do przeciwników, a tuż za nim podążali Dustin i Nina. 'Bella: '''Cały czas idźcie przed siebie. Widzę, że Aisha zmierza w waszą stronę… '''Shane: '''Jest sama? '''Bella: '''Nie, za nią idą też Fiona i George, ale ona jest o wiele bliżej. '''Dustin: '''Jakby co to będę strzelać wodą! '''Bella: '''Uważajcie, jest tuż przed wami. ''Cała trójka zatrzymała się na moment. Dustin wycelował pistolet przed siebie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że celuje w Shane'a. Bella już miała zwrócić mu na to uwagę, gdy Aisha bardzo szybko przebiegła obok nich. Dustin odwrócił się i wystrzelił krótki strumień wody, który nie wylądował nawet w pobliżu Aishy. 'Bella: '''Eh, miejmy nadzieję, że tamci sobie z nią poradzą… Wy idźcie dalej. Zaraz jeszcze traficie na Fionę i George'a, którzy idą o wiele spokojniej, ale mają ze sobą jeden z pistoletów. '''Dustin: '''Poradzimy sobie z nimi! Chyba… ''Tymczasem Laura, Samantha, Harry i Tom nie wiedzieli, co powinni ze sobą zrobić. 'Samantha: '''Długo jeszcze mamy tak stać? Nudzi mi się. '''Laura: '''To czekanie jest trochę stresujące… '''Harry: '''Skąd w ogóle mamy wiedzieć, że ktoś się do nas zbliża, skoro nie mamy kontaktu z naszą kapitanką? '''Laura: '''Chyba lepiej, żeby mówiła tamtym, co mają robić… My przecież stoimy w pobliżu flagi z dwoma pistoletami na wodę i z pewnością zorientujemy się, że ktoś tu przyszedł. '''Harry: '''Skoro tak uważasz… ''Po chwili do bunkra wbiegła Aisha. Pozostali od razu się „rozbudzili”, gdy ją usłyszeli. Podążając za słuchem, Laura i Harry wycelowali pistolety w stronę Aishy. 'Laura: '''Odejdź stąd albo będziemy strzelać! '''Aisha: '''To zabrzmiało dosyć dramatycznie… Możecie próbować mnie powstrzymać, ale ja i tak zdobędę waszą flagę! ''Aisha śmiejąc się zaczęła biegać dookoła chcąc zdezorientować przeciwników. Harry i Laura zaczęli wystrzeliwać strumienie wody, ale nie potrafili w nią trafić. Zamiast tego zamoczyli siebie nawzajem oraz Toma i Samanthę. 'Samantha: '''Aaa! Jak tylko się dowiem, kto zmoczył mi włosy, to zabiję! '''Aisha: '''To z pewnością nie byłam ja! '''Laura: '''Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie możesz wyeliminować nas z zadania… '''Aisha: '''Nie, ale za to mogę zabrać waszą flagę. ^^ ''W tym momencie wskoczyła na plecy Toma. 'Tom: '''Co ty robisz wariatko?! '''Aisha: '''Jak to co? Zabieram wam flagę! ''Harry i Laura wycelowali w stronę Toma, ale zanim wystrzelili, Aisha już zdążyła złapać flagę, zeskoczyć z Toma i zacząć uciekać. 'Aisha: '''Narka! ''Laura postanowiła pobiec za Aishą, ale szybko została w tyle. 'Tom: '''Wygląda na to, że przegramy. Jaka szkoda… ''W tym samym czasie Shane, Dustin i Nina trafili na Fionę i George’a. 'Bella: '''Uważajcie, są tuż przed wami! '''Fiona: '''George, strzelaj! ''George wystrzelił przed siebie strumieniem wody. To samo zrobił Dustin. Udało im się trafić w siebie nawzajem. Po chwili z głośników odezwał się głos Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Dustin i George właśnie zostali wyeliminowani. Zostawcie pistolety z wodą na ziemi, a następnie idźcie na widownię, gdzie możecie oglądać resztę zadania. '''George: '''A było tak fajnie… '''Dustin: '''No… ''Zdjęli opaski z oczu, odłożyli pistolety i odeszli w stronę widowni. Fiona i Nina podniosły pistolety, ale żadna z nich nie zaatakowała, ponieważ Fiona od razu pobiegła dalej omijając przeciwników. 'Bella: '''Uciekła wam… Na dodatek Aisha ma naszą flagę… '''Shane: '''Może tamci jeszcze zdążą ją zatrzymać… '''Bella: '''Nie wiem, ale tak czy inaczej biegnijcie szybko po ich flagę. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. ''Shane i Nina pobiegli dalej. Fiona minęła się z Aishą, a następnie zderzyła się z Laurą. Fiona upadła na ziemię, natomiast Laura tylko zachwiała się, ale za to wypadł jej z rąk pistolet na wodę. Fiona nie podnosząc się wystrzeliła przed siebie strumień wody i od razu trafiła w przeciwniczkę. 'Laura: '''No nie… '''Heidi: '''Laura zostaje wyeliminowana z zadania. ''Laura zdjęła opaskę z oczu i spojrzała na Fionę, która w tym momencie zaczęła biec dalej. 'Laura: '''Tak myślałam, że to ty… ''Tymczasem Bianca, Simon, Monica i Victor nudzili się czekając aż coś się wydarzy oraz słuchając narzekań Deana. 'Dean: '''No dobra, lepiej się szykujcie, bo jakieś dwie osoby do was biegną. '''Simon: '''Są już blisko? '''Dean: '''Tak. ''W tej samej chwili do bunkra wbiegli ich przeciwnicy. 'Bianca: '''Nie wiem kim jesteście, ale nie krępujcie się. Flaga jest wasza. '''Dean: '''Zamknij się idiotko! '''Shane: '''Z chęcią ją zabiorę. ''Shane zabrał flagę i zaczął uciekać, podczas gdy pozostali nic sobie z tego nie robili. 'Nina: '''Mogę trysnąć wodą w kogoś z was? <3 '''Simon: '''Eee… ''Nina podążając za słuchem odwróciła się do Simona i wystrzeliła do niego z pistoletu. 'Heidi: '''Simon zostaje wyeliminowany z zadania. '''Simon: '''Eh… W sumie to nawet dobrze, bo nie zamierzam mu pomagać, a od sabotażu jest tu jeszcze kilka osób. '''Nina: '''No chyba że ich też postrzelę. <3 ''Nagle do bunkra wbiegła Aisha z flagą przeciwników. 'Aisha: '''Yay, chyba wygrałam! '''Dean: '''Tak! '''Monica: '''Zaraz, co? Chyba nie wygraliśmy na serio? '''Heidi: '''Gratulacje dla drużyny Deana! Właśnie zdobyliście dla niego pierwszy punkt! '''Bianca: '''Co za idiotyzm… ''W tym samym czasie Fiona zdążyła jeszcze oblać wodą Harry'ego. 'Heidi: '''I dodatkowo Harry również został wyeliminowany z zadania. Pozostałych zapraszam na drugą część. Część II ''Dean, Bianca, Monica, Victor, Aisha i Fiona oraz Bella, Shane, Nina, Samantha i Tom ustawili się po przeciwnych stronach, a pomiędzy nimi stała Heidi. Trochę dalej na widowni siedzieli Dustin, Laura, Harry, Simon i George. 'Heidi: '''W drugiej części finałowego zadania musicie najpierw przebiec dookoła areny ciągnąc swoich kapitanów na rikszach oraz szukając po drodze trzech worków w kolorach waszych drużyn. Następnie możecie iść do stolików, przy których będziecie układać puzzle z elementów znajdujących się w workach. Oczywiście Bella i Dean nadal pełnią role kapitanów i to oni muszą kierować wami wszystkimi. '''Shane: '''A czy nadal musimy być ślepi? '''Heidi: '''Tak, bo wtedy będzie ciekawiej i trudniej dla naszych finalistów. '''Monica: '''Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić… '''Heidi: '''Skoro wszystko jest jasne, to możecie zaczynać. ''Drużyny ustawiły się po przeciwnych stronach areny, gdzie znajdowały sie ich riksze. Bella usiadła na swoim miejscu. 'Bella: '''Tom, bądź tak miły i ciągnij rikszę. '''Tom: '''Nie. '''Bella: '''Jeśli chcesz, to Shane ci w tym pomoże. '''Shane: '''No, nie musisz się wstydzić tego, że samemu nie dasz sobie z tym rady… '''Tom: '''Nie jestem taki słaby! Zobaczycie, że poradzę sobie z tym całkiem sam! ''Od razu zaczął ciągnąć rikszę. Pozostali zaśmiali się cicho. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Nie sądziłam, że pomysł z zasugerowaniem Tomowi, że nie poradzi sobie z zadaniem sprawi, że zacznie mi pomagać tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że tak nie jest… ''W tym czasie Dean miał trochę większe problemy ze swoją drużyną. 'Dean: '''No to kto zamierza ciągnąć ten wózek? ''Nikt się nie odezwał, więc Dean westchnął ze zdenerwowaniem. 'Dean: '''Dobra, wy dwie się tym zajmiecie. ''Złapał Biancę i Monicę za ramiona, przyciągnął do rikszy i usiadł na swoim miejscu. 'Monica: '''Mógłbyś przynajmniej poprosić. '''Dean: '''Ciesz się, że nie musisz sama tego robić. '''Monica: '''I tak nawet nie oczekuj, że to będzie szybka przejażdżka. '''Bianca: '''Kto by pomyślał, że znajdziemy się po tej samej stronie… '''Monica: '''To tylko chwilowe. Nie licz na to, że zapomnę o tym, co mi zrobiłaś. Jeszcze się na tobie zemszczę. '''Bianca: '''Ale się boję… '''Dean: '''Ruszcie się, bo jesteśmy już w tyle. '''Bianca: '''I bardzo dobrze. ''Dziewczyny zaczęły powoli iść do przodu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Dobrze, że poprzednie zadanie udało mi się wygrać, bo teraz nie zapowiada się na to, że też wygram. Ale pozostaje jeszcze ostatnia część! ''Bella szybko wysunęła się na prowadzenie i już zdążyła dotrzeć do pierwszego worka z elementami układanki. 'Bella: '''Okej, zatrzymaj się. '''Tom: '''Nie będę się zatrzymywać! '''Bella: '''Właśnie że będziesz! ''Shane biegnący tuż obok trochę niezdarnie złapał Toma i zatrzymał go. 'Bella: '''Dzięki… '''Shane: '''Nie ma za co. '''Bella: '''Właśnie minęliśmy jeden z worków. Nina ma do niego najbliżej. Wystarczy, że skierujesz się na lewo i poszukasz przy ziemi. ''Nina zaczęła szukać worka. W międzyczasie nieco spóźniona Samantha dotarła do drużyny. 'Samantha: '''Zatrzymaliście się specjalnie dla mnie? '''Bella: '''Nie, ale jak chcesz tak myśleć, to proszę bardzo. '''Nina: '''Znalazłam! ''Nina podniosła worek i po chwili podała go Belli. 'Bella: '''Możemy ruszać dalej. ''Tom już trochę niechętnie poszedł dalej ciągnąc ze sobą rikszę. W tym czasie Dean dopiero zbliżał się do pierwszego worka. 'Dean: '''Czy nie możecie trochę przyspieszyć? '''Bianca: '''Nie. '''Dean: '''Eh… ''Chwilę później dojrzał worek leżący na ziemi. 'Dean: '''Okej, po prawej jest worek. Niech ktoś go zabierze. '''Aisha: '''Już się robi! ''Aisha zaczęła szukać worka, ale po lewej stronie zamiast po prawej. 'Dean: '''Powiedziałem, że po prawej, a nie po lewej… '''Victor: '''Niektórzy mają problemy z odróżnianiem stron, gdy nic nie widzą. '''Aisha: '''Ja nie mam żadnych problemów! ''Przeszła na prawą stronę i po chwili znalazła worek, którym rzuciła w Deana. Trafiła mimo tego, że ma zasłonięte oczy. 'Dean: '''No dobra, jeszcze dwa. Już na serio możecie przyspieszyć, bo tamci dawno temu wyszli na prowadzenie. '''Bianca: '''My tego nie wiemy, więc równie dobrze mogłeś to zmyślić. '''Dean: '''No chyba nie sądzicie, że z takim tempem mogliśmy ich wyprzedzić? '''Monica: '''No raczej nie. ''Mimo tego dziewczyny nadal dosyć wolno ciągnęły rikszę. Dean przewrócił oczami i rozglądał się za następnym workiem. Tymczasem Shane podał Belli jej drugi worek. 'Bella: '''Jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, to na razie wygrywamy. '''Tom: '''Serio? '''Bella: '''Serio. ''Tom puścił rikszę. 'Tom: '''To w takim razie możemy zrobić sobie przerwę. '''Bella: '''Co? Chyba miałeś udowodnić nam, że nie jesteś taki słaby? '''Tom: '''Ale jednocześnie nie chcę, żebyś wygrała! '''Shane: '''Eh, odsuń się idioto. ''Popchnął Toma, a następnie zaczął ciągnąć rikszę. '''Shane: '''Samemu nie zrobisz tu zbyt wielkiego sabotażu. '''Bella: '''A poza tym i tak byłeś bardziej pomocny niż Samantha, więc… '''Tom: Dobra, mniejsza z tym. Nieco obrażony zaczął iść za rikszą. W tym czasie pozostali na widowni oglądali postęp zadania bez większego entuzjazmu. Simon: Wygląda na to, że wynik drugiej części będzie dosyć przewidywalny… George: Dlaczego? Simon: Nie widzisz? Drużyna Belli już od początku jest na prowadzeniu i do tej pory nic się nie zmienia. George: Skoro tak, to trochę nudne… Simon: Ale pozostaje jeszcze ostatnia część. Laura: Końcówka na pewno będzie najbardziej ekscytująca. ^^ Dustin: Dokładnie! Harry: A ja jakoś nie jestem zbyt podekscytowany. Dustin: Chyba nikogo to nie dziwi… Trochę później Aisha wzięła drugi worek, którym również rzuciła w Deana, ale tym razem nie trafiła. Worek wylądował po drugiej stronie tuż przed Fioną, która potknęła się przez to. Fiona: Chyba nie trafiłaś… Aisha: Ups, sorki. ^^ Fiona podniosła worek i podała go Deanowi. Dean: Nadal jesteśmy daleko w tyle… Bianca: To nie zmieni tego, że nagle przyspieszymy. 'Aisha: '''Jak chcesz, to ja sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w wyścigówce! '''Monica: '''Nie! Myślałam, że nie chcesz mu pomagać? '''Aisha: '''Noo… nie chcę. Ale mimo wszystko chcę robić coś ciekawego nawet jeśli przez to jestem najbardziej pomocną osobą w tej drużynie! '''Dean: '''Okej, wy dwie zostawcie tą rikszę. Aisha się tym zajmie. '''Monica: '''Eh, dobra. Mam tylko nadzieję, że rzeczywiście jesteśmy daleko w tyle. ''Aisha złapała za rikszę i bardzo szybko pobiegła do przodu. Pozostali dosyć szybko zorientowali się, że muszą za nimi pobiec. W tym czasie Nina podała Belli ostatni worek i chwilę później wszyscy pokonali już całe okrążenie. 'Bella: '''Już! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Myślę, że mam szansę na wygranie. Dean dopiero co znacznie przyspieszył, ale i tak pozostał w tyle. ''Uczestnicy mogli zdjąć na chwilę opaski z oczu, żeby podejść do stolika, przy którym będą układać puzzle. Czekała tam na nich Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Zanim zaczniecie, wasza drużyna ponownie nieco się skurczy. Tym razem z zadania wyeliminowany jest każdy, kto teraz nie zrobił nic, aby pomóc naszym finalistom z wyjątkiem ślepego podążania za rikszą. W waszym przypadku taką osobą jest Samantha, więc zapraszam cię na widownię. '''Samantha: '''To świetnie, bo już mam dosyć tego głupiego zadania. ''Odeszła w stronę osób siedzących na widowni. 'Heidi: '''Okej, jak reszta zasłoni sobie oczy, to wtedy możecie kontynuować zadanie. I przypominam, że jedyne, co może robić Bella, to mówienie wam jak powinniście ułożyć puzzle. ''Shane, Nina i Tom ponownie założyli opaski na oczy, a następnie wyłożyli wszystkie elementy układanki z worków na stole. 'Bella: '''No dobra, na szczęście to nie wygląda na zbyt skomplikowane, więc jakoś damy radę. '''Shane: '''Pamiętaj tylko o tym, że nasz pan sabotażysta nie będzie zbyt pomocny. W sumie to samo dotyczy tej rudej. '''Nina: '''Wcale nie jestem taka głupia na jaką wyglądam! '''Tom: '''Czy ty właśnie samą siebie obraziłaś? '''Nina: '''Yyy, nie? '''Tom: '''Tak? Zasugerowałaś, że wyglądasz jak idiotka. '''Nina: '''Zamknij się. Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Nawet cię nie pamiętam. '''Shane: '''Spokojnie, nikt go tutaj nie pamięta. '''Bella: '''Możecie się później pokłócić? Mamy tu zadanie do wykonania. '''Shane: '''Jakby co to poradzę sobie bez ich pomocy. '''Nina: '''Ale ja będę pomagać, bo nie jestem bezużyteczna! '''Bella: '''Więc w takim razie najpierw postarajcie się porozkładać wszystkie elementy w taki sposób, żebym mogła się im dobrze przyjrzeć. ''Nina i Shane zaczęli robić to, co mówiła im Bella, natomiast Tom próbował przeszkadzać im, ale bez większych skutków, bo Shane z łatwością go powstrzymywał. W międzyczasie Fiona znalazła trzeci worek dla Deana i chwilę później wszyscy dotarli już do końca. 'Dean: '''Nareszcie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Jeśli teraz nie wygram, to pozostaje jeszcze ostatnia część zadania, ale nie zamierzam się teraz poddawać, bo może jednak jeszcze ich pokonam! ''Uczestnicy podeszli do drugiego stolika, gdzie Heidi powiedziała im to samo, co drużynie Belli. 'Heidi: '''W waszej drużynie Victor był jedyną osobą, która oprócz podążania za rikszą nic więcej nie zrobiła, więc dlatego zostaje on wyeliminowany z zadania. '''Dean: 'Żadna strata, on i tak jest bezużyteczny. 'Victor: '''Tak właściwie, to mogłem być bardzo pomocy w tej układance, ale to już twój problem, a nie mój… ''Odszedł w stronę widowni z lekkim uśmieszkiem. 'Dean: '''Pff, wcale nie potrzebuję tego kujona. '''Bianca: '''No, bo i tak przegrasz. '''Dean: '''Nie dam wam się tak łatwo pogrążyć. A teraz zasłaniajcie oczy i zacznijcie tą głupią układankę. ''Bianca, Monica, Fiona i Aisha zasłoniły ponownie oczy i wyrzuciły zawartość worków na stół. Dean zaczął przyglądać się puzzlom w milczeniu. 'Monica: '''Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że na ślepo nigdy tego nie ułożymy, jeśli nic nie będziesz nam mówić? '''Dean: '''Chyba nie jestem taki głupi… '''Bianca: '''No nie wiem… '''Dean: '''Dobra, porozkładajcie to jakoś, żebym lepiej to wszystko widział. ''Dziewczyny zaczęły rozkładać wszystkie elementy, ale niemal od razu zaczęły się problemy, bo Bianca i Monica co chwilę się przepychały, przez co robiły jeszcze większy bałagan. '' '''Dean: '''Eh, to nie idzie w dobrym kierunku… ''Tymczasem Bella dosyć dobrze radziła sobie z kierowaniem, dzięki czemu Shane i Nina w miarę sprawnie wszystko układali powstrzymując jednocześnie Toma przed próbami zniszczenia tego, co ułożyli. 'Bella: '''Czy mógłbyś w końcu przestać? I tak już prawie kończymy, a tobie w żaden sposób nie udało się nam zaszkodzić. '''Tom: '''Ale zawsze mogę próbować! ''Bella przewróciła oczami. 'Shane: '''A zmieniając nieco temat, to jak radzą sobie nasi przeciwnicy? '''Bella: '''Nie widzę ich zbyt dobrze, ale chyba nienajlepiej. Myślę, że nadal prowadzimy. '''Shane: '''To bardzo dobrze… ''Nieco później Nina i Shane skończyli układanie, podczas gdy druga drużyna ledwo zaczęła układać cokolwiek sensownego. 'Bella: '''Okej, chyba to mamy! '''Heidi: '''Gratulacje dla drużyny Belli! Zdobywacie punkt, dzięki czemu mamy remis! '''Bella: '''Tak! '''Heidi: '''W takim przypadku wszystko rozegra się podczas ostatniej części zadania! Część III ''Dean, Bella oraz pozostali uczestnicy z ich drużyn znaleźli się po przeciwnych stronach dużej platformy, która znajduje się około metr nad ziemią. Każdy dostał po jednym dużym piankowym kiju. Dodatkowo nikt nie miał już zasłoniętych oczu. 'Heidi: '''Jak już możecie się domyślić, będziecie teraz ze sobą walczyć. Każdy, kto zostanie zrzucony z tego pseudoringu, odpada z zadania. A to jednocześnie oznacza, że zrzucenie z ringu któregoś z finalistów równa się ze zwycięstwem jego przeciwnika. Czyli jeśli Bella spadnie, to Dean od razu wygrywa lub jeśli Dean spadnie, to wygrywa Bella. Powodzenia! '''Bella: '''Musicie mnie osła… ''Bella nie zdążyła nawet dokończyć zdania, bo Tom od razu ją zaatakował. Prawie udało mu się ją zrzucić, ale wtedy Shane stanął w jej obronie i zaczął walczyć z Tomem. 'Bella: '''W sumie powinnam była się tego spodziewać… '''Shane: '''Nie martw się, zaraz go załatwię! ''W tym samym czasie Bianca i Monica postanowiły zaatakować Deana. 'Dean: '''Odwalcie się ode mnie! Już wystarczająco bardzo mi zaszkodziłyście! '''Bianca: '''Ale jeszcze oficjalnie nie przegrałeś! ''Dean cały czas bronił się przed nimi, ale też jednocześnie zbliżał się do krawędzi platformy. W pewnej chwili Bianca przypadkiem uderzyła Monicę w twarz. 'Monica: '''Okej, już wystarczająco długo znoszę twoje towarzystwo i zdecydowanie za długo powstrzymuję się przed tym, żeby ci przywalić tym kijem! ''Monica zaczęła uderzać Biancę, co sprawiło, że dziewczyny skupiły się na walce między sobą zostawiając zaskoczonego Deana w spokoju. Chłopak zaczął iść w stronę drużyny Belli, w której Shane’owi właśnie udało się zrzucić Toma z „ringu”. 'Dean: '''Niewiele was tu jest do pokonania… '''Shane: '''Co nie znaczy, że będzie łatwo… ''Spojrzał na Ninę i Bellę, które nie wyglądały na zbyt pewne siebie. 'Shane: '''A przynajmniej nie ze mną. ''Shane zaczął walczyć z Deanem. W tym czasie Aisha i Fiona obserwowały walkę pomiędzy Monicą i Biancą. 'Aisha: '''No dobra, ja też chcę z kimś powalczyć! '''Fiona: '''Za to ja raczej wolę sobie postać… ''Aisha poszła w stronę przeciwników. Nina zasłoniła Bellę pokazując, że zamierza się bronić. 'Aisha: '''O, chyba znalazłam ochotniczkę! '''Nina: '''Ochotniczkę? Do czego? '''Aisha: '''Do walki! ''Podeszła do Niny i zamachnęła się kijem, ale dziewczyna zrobiła unik i zaczęła uciekać z krzykiem. 'Aisha: '''Ej, zaczekaj! ''Aisha zaczęła gonić Ninę, która dosyć szybko się zmęczyła, więc już po chwili zatrzymała się obok Fiony, która stała odwrócona do niej plecami i wpatrywała się gdzieś w dal. Rozpędzona Aisha nie zdążyła się zatrzymać, więc zderzyła się z Niną. Przez to obydwie wpadły na Fionę i cała trójka spadła z platformy. 'Bella: '''Ludzie spadają szybciej niż się spodziewałam… '''Fiona: '''Co się właśnie stało? '''Nina: '''Też chciałabym to wiedzieć… '''Aisha: '''Cóż… Trochę za mocno się zderzyłyśmy i przypadkiem znalazłyśmy się przy krawędzi tej platformy, więc spadłyśmy sobie we trójkę. ^^ '''Nina: '''Fajnie… ''Tymczasem Bianca i Monica nadal ze sobą walczyły. 'Bianca: '''Przez ciebie ten idiota może wygrać! '''Monica: '''Przeze mnie? '''Bianca: '''Tak, bo ty to zaczęłaś! '''Monica: '''A teraz to skończę i jeszcze dopilnuję, żeby Bella wygrała! ''Zrobiła zamach i z całej siły uderzyła Biancę, która upadła w pobliżu krawędzi platformy. Monica zamierzała już ją zepchnąć, ale Bianca podcięła jej nogi swoim kijem, dzięki czemu ona też upadła. Dziewczyny zaczęły siłować się ze sobą na leżąco. Po chwili przeturlały się przez kawałek platformy, co skończyło się tym, że Monica spadła na dół, natomiast Bianca w ostatniej chwili utrzymała się na platformie. 'Bianca: '''Ha! Znowu z tobą wygrałam! ''Podniosła się i zobaczyła, że Dean i Shane nadal ze sobą walczą. Bella również dołączyła do walki, ale miała w niej mniejszy udział. '' '''Shane: '''Ryzykujesz tym, że on cię zrzuci… '''Bella: '''Ale we dwójkę mamy większe szanse! Poza tym nie zamierzam tylko stać i patrzeć! '''Dean: '''Zaraz obydwoje stąd polecicie! ''W tym momencie udało mu się powalić Shane’a, któremu przy upadku kij wypadł z rąk i poleciał w dół. 'Shane: '''No super… ''Dean uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Bellę, która zaczęła się przed nim cofać jednocześnie zbliżając się do krawędzi platformy. 'Dean: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie zaboli cię to zbyt mocno… ''Dean zrobił zamach, ale w tej samej chwili Bianca z całej siły uderzyła go od tyłu w głowę. Przez to chłopak zatoczył się do przodu prawie wpadając na Bellę, która szybko odsunęła się w bok, a następnie całkowicie stracił równowagę i spadł z platformy. 'Dean: '''Nie! '''Bianca: '''To było za to, że przez ciebie odpadłam! Masz za swoje! '''Bella: '''Czy ja właśnie… wygrałam? '''Shane: '''Tak, wygrałaś! ''Shane przytulił Bellę. 'Heidi: '''Gratulacje! Bella właśnie została zwyciężczynią Totalnej Porażki: Przygody nie z tego świata! ''Pozostali uczestnicy zaczęli wiwatować. 'Bella: '''OMG, na serio wygrałam! <3 ''Bella, Shane i Bianca zeskoczyli z platformy i razem z wkurzonym Deanem dołączyli do Heidi oraz pozostałych uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Oto twoje pół miliona dolarów! ''Wręczyła Belli czek. 'Bella: '''Chyba jeszcze trochę czasu minie, zanim w to uwierzę… '''Bianca: '''Powinnam dostać część tych pieniędzy za to, że dzięki mnie wygrałaś. '''Bella: '''Dzięki za pomoc, ale to mimo wszystko jest moja wygrana, a nie twoja. Jak chcesz, to możesz przyjść na przyjęcie, które urządzę za część tych pieniędzy. ^^ ''Bianca przewróciła oczami. Pozostali zaczęli gratulować Belli, a w tym czasie Heidi odeszła nieco dalej i zwróciła się do kamery. Jednocześnie można było zwrócić uwagę na to, że słońce zaczęło wschodzić i zrobiło się trochę jaśniej. 'Heidi: '''I w ten sposób dotarliśmy już do końca sezonu! Bella pokonała piętnaście osób i wygrała pół miliona dolarów. Ale oni nie wiedzą jeszcze, że to wcale nie jest dla nich koniec, ponieważ dostaną jeszcze drugą szansę. Już niedługo część z nich będzie mogła ponownie zawalczyć o pieniądze w całkiem nowym sezonie. Kto się w nim znajdzie? Tego dowiecie się już niebawem w specjalnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody nie z tego świata! Do zobaczenia! Alternatywne zakończenie ''Różnica między dwoma zakończeniami zaczyna się w momencie, gdy Dean zamierzał strącić Bellę z platformy. Gdy Bianca uderzyła go w głowę i przez to zatoczył się do przodu, to uderzył w Bellę, która w tym przypadku nie zdążyła zrobić uniku. Efektem tego było to, że Bella spadła w dół, natomiast Deanowi ledwo udało się utrzymać na platformie. 'Bianca: '''Nie! To ty miałeś spaść, a nie ona! '''Dean: '''Zaraz… czy ja właśnie wygrałem? '''Heidi: '''Gratulacje! Dean właśnie został zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Przygody nie z tego świata! '''Dean: '''Tak! Wiedziałem, że wygram! '''Shane: '''Serio? ''Dean, Bianca i Shane zeskoczyli z platformy i razem z Bellą podeszli do Heidi oraz pozostałych uczestników, którzy nie byli zbyt zachwyceni. 'Heidi: '''Oto twoje pół miliona dolarów! ''Wręczyła Deanowi czek. 'Dean: '''I co teraz powiecie? Próbowaliście mnie sabotować, a ja i tak wygrałem! ''Dean zaczął się śmiać. W tym czasie Shane przytulił Bellę. 'Shane: '''Nie przejmuj się tym. '''Bella: '''Eh, byłam już tak blisko… ''Uczestnicy bardziej woleli pocieszać Bellę niż gratulować Deanowi. Heidi oddaliła się od nich i zwróciła się do kamery. Jednocześnie można było zwrócić uwagę na to, że słońce zaczęło wschodzić i zrobiło się trochę jaśniej. '''Heidi: '''I w ten sposób dotarliśmy już do końca sezonu! Dean pokonał piętnaście osób i wygrał pół miliona dolarów. Ale oni nie wiedzą jeszcze, że to wcale nie jest dla nich koniec, ponieważ dostaną jeszcze drugą szansę. Już niedługo część z nich będzie mogła ponownie zawalczyć o pieniądze w całkiem nowym sezonie. Kto się w nim znajdzie? Tego dowiecie się już niebawem w specjalnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Przygody nie z tego świata! Do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata